thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hold on to Me (JTWD)
Synopsis With a possible battle coming, Madison and the others prepare for the worst. Plot Madison is helping train everyone. Meanwhile, Cole is over Jody's body while it is laid out flat. Lindsay enters the room and asks if they should bury her yet. Cole says no, Lindsay looking disgusted. "Cole, I know she was your sister, but... She's gone. We have to mov-" Cole suddenly turns and grabs her by the throat, slamming her against the wall. He pulls out his knife and whispers, "You haven't lost what I have. You don't have any idea what this feels like." Lindsay is calm, but whispers, "Get your hands off me." He releases her and she walks to the door looking angry. Back at the school, Madison tells Jen she doesn't think she's cut out to be a leader. Jen says she is. "You've been doing great this whole time. You made a mistake, it happens." Madison reminds her that this mistake is about to spark a war. Jen says the war is happening because of Cole, not her. "He killed Jeff. He manipulated others. He's had this coming." Suddenly, Arys runs up and says some of Cole's people are at the school. Jen and Madison get up and go to the courtyard with Arys, where at the fence is Brion and Ben with a few others, Kyle and Rey pointing guns at them. Madison asks what they want. "Cole sent us to deliver a message." Ben says. Brion nods. "He wants you to know that he plans on killing you and your family. First he'll kill your brother, then your sister, then your mother and then he's going to-" "Alright, shut up." Madison interrupts. "Cole can threaten me all he likes, but if he thinks he can kill all four of us, he's truly an idiot." Kelly tells them to tell him he's the one that will die. Brion and Ben begin to walk off. Madison looks at her group. "We need to get-" Suddenly, they are being shot at from the woods, all of them jumping down and getting to cover. Cole's group is attacking. Carrie runs out from the school, dodging bullets while carrying a few guns. She gives them out before shooting at the woods. Ted is inside the school and tells his daughters to stay inside and he runs out firing. Thomas kills a man trying to climb over the fence. Marc tells Vikki they should go around the side and she nods. As they run over, Blaine hops the fence and sees them, shooting Marc in the head. Vikki screams, seeing him. He smiles at her. "You know, I saw you kill Dane." Blaine says. Vikki says they were trying to kill Rey and she wasn't going to allow that. Blaine laughs, saying that she's going to die for some kid and she nods, saying at least she died for a purpose. Blaine is about to shoot but Vikki chucks her knife at him, cutting his cheek and making him drop the gun. She runs at him, punching him down. He hits the ground roughly but recovers quick enough to see Vikki grab her knife. She swings at him, but he catches her arm and shoves her off him. She gets up and jumps on his back as he tries getting the gun. He tries to get her off, but she's got an arm around his neck. She takes her knife and plunges it into his eye, Blaine screaming out in pain. He hits her and she falls off his back, knife still in his eye. She runs up to him and grabs the knife, twisting it and making him scream louder. She then shoves it deeper and he dies, collapsing instantly. Cole and his group break down the fence and run in, firing at Madison's group. He finds Kelly and grabs her, holding her at gunpoint. Madison pops up and demands him to let her go. Cole laughs, shaking his head. "I made you a promise. I was going to kill you and your family." Madison's group stops firing. Jen glares at Cole, telling him she doesn't have to be apart of this. Cole says she's been apart of this since she entered his camp. Thomas growls, "Let her go." Lindsay mumbles, "Cole, stop this." But he says they need to finish what they started. Lindsay says it isn't worth it. "All we're doing is wasting ammo. Do you even remember why you're mad at these people?" Cole tries to think but ends up yelling it doesn't matter. Lindsay swings her gun, hitting Cole in the back of the head and making him release Kelly, who instantly grabs her gun and shoots Cole in the stomach. He lurches over and falls to his knees, Kelly nodding to Lindsay for helping them. Madison announces, "We're giving you a choice. Leave or stay. You can go back to the safety camp and leave us alone, or you can stay here, survive with us!" Lindsay says she wants to stay. A few others stay as well. Brion leads a group to the safety camp as Thomas and Kyle take Cole to a room and lock him in. JT sees Sadie and Scott and says he's glad they stayed. Sadie says, "I want to help people out. I think I can do that here." A few days later, Jen and Madison are walking together down the hall. Jen says this is it. They open a door and Madison grabs Cole, Kyle and Thomas walking in to help. They all head outside away from the school to the middle of the woods. Thomas has Cole kneel before Madison, who has her pistol ready. She asks if there's anything he wants to say and he shakes his head. She points the gun at him when he says, "Wait." And says he does actually have something to say. Madison lowers her pistol and says what. Cole says, "Next time, make sure the ropes are tighter." Thomas looks at the rope on his wrist to see he undid it. He swings and whips Madison's face, then hitting Thomas and Kyle. He bolts away, Kyle recovering and shooting at him. Madison tells them to forget it. "It's not like he has anywhere to go." They head back to the school. That night, Madison sees Piper sitting in the dark courtyard before a small fire she started. Madison asks what she's doing. She then sees Piper's fear on her face and asks what happened. "I... I saw something tonight... I've never feared for the future before because I always say, 'It's just how it is, that's how it's supposed to happen.' But this vision... Madison, something bad's going to happen. We're all going to be lost." She whispers. Madison asks what's going to happen. Piper looks at her sorrowfully and shakes her head, signalling she can't tell. Co-Stars *Vanessa Lengies as Lindsay *Adam Campbell as Ben *Chad Coleman as Ted Michals *Alanna Masterson as Dana Collins *Jose Pablo Cantillo as Tony Galvez *Alexandra Breckenridge as Carrie Reedus *Reiya Downs as Izzie Michals *Skai Jackson as Aliyah Michals *Ludi Lin as Kai *Chris O'Brocki as Marc Deaths *Marc *Blaine *3 Survivors from Cole's Militia. Trivia TBA Category:JtheAlphabetBoy's Walking Dead